


the depths

by judgment



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Albert invites Haru to swim in his hometown lake.





	the depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Albert brings Haru to the lake in his hometown the week he invites Haru to watch him in the Stockholm Open. It is the colour of shining tar stretching into impenetrable forest.

Albert says something unintelligible and dives in. Haru doesn’t need to understand English to know he is prompted to swim.

Something lives in there. Haru knows. Those who call Albert “Odin” know not that such ability is nurtured by the desire to swim with something otherworldly. There lived a god in Iwatobi’s waters too. He should have known Albert would have understood.

Haru dives too. He is anticipating.


End file.
